wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Vivid (Copper)
Vivid is a Sea/Rain hybrid that is owned by CopperWingz. Please do not copy, steal, or claim anything on this page or about him! Thank you. |-| Vivid (Futuristic/Modern)= Appearance Vivid has an above average height, and a muscular build. His head is short and narrow, and he has very long ears. His horns are think and curve up into a dull point. His wings are large and bold, and due to genetics, are very thick and muscular and are built for protection. His scales are smooth but hard, but his underbelly is soft and round. His frills grow from the top of his head and extend down to his short and thick tail. His main scales are the color of pine, and his scales have a blend of dark and light spots and patches. His underbelly is a soft mint, and blends slightly with the rest of his scales. He is covered in patches of colors on his neck, shoulder, legs, and a part of his tail, he also has two small spots next to his eyes. His wings, spots, and frills can change into any color or pattern, due to his RainWing side, the other parts of his body can not change color. He mainly changes his colors to a sunset blend and to a colorful patch of sunlight for his spots. These color changing spots can also glow. His eyes are a lemon yellow. He tends to wear a simple black tuxedo with a black bow tie. His front pocket has a orange marigold fixed perfectly to it. He has a simple but proper appearance, with a kind demeanor. He wears a pair of black dress shoes on his back feet. Personality Vivid is determined to make his master proud. He is proper, doesn't complain, and always puts his best effort froth to satisfies requests. He is kind and collective, and never has talked out of turn. He tends to have a small kind smile on his face, to greet others with a positive attitude. Without having to answer his master's requests, he is naturally kind and very entertaining. His skill set ranges greatly,included playing instruments like the violin and piano, as well as many ancient and modern fighting techniques. He is also a natural commentator, making every joke and line like a well written story. He has been described as the life of the party, as he can continue and develop conversations at anytime. |-| Vivid (Fallout)= Apperance Despite being in the Fallout, he still looks his best even with his gear on. His slick appearance stayed the same, having bright and colorful scales that shine bright, smooth horns, and clean teeth. The only notable differences from his modern look is a long scar on his left shoulder, and his fallout outfit. His fallout outfit consisted of a dark colored vest with many pockets, hunting gloves and boots, and a weapon sash with a laser pistol and a crossbow equipped inside. Personallity Not much seemed to have changed on the surface, he is still kind and proper, but he has turned his focus on his master to himself and Dendrim. To him, Dendrim and the reserving of all the tribes is what is most important. He has become the leader in production in Dendrim, so he is more harsh and critical about those who are building Dendrim, and those who live there. WIP History WIP Allies WIP Category:Content (CopperWingz) Category:SeaWings Category:RainWings Category:Hybrids Category:Males Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Other)